Protein kinases regulate many different signaling processes by adding phosphate groups to proteins (Hunter, T., Cell 50 (1987) 823-829); particularly serine/threonine kinases phosphorylate proteins on the alcohol moiety of serine or threonine residues. The serine/threonine kinase family includes members that control cell growth, migration, differentiation, gene expression, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, cellular protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
The Aurora kinases are a family of serine/threonine kinases that are believed to play a key role in the protein phosphorylation events that are essential for the completion of essential mitotic events. The Aurora kinase family is made up of three key members: Aurora A, B and C (also known as Aurora-2, Aurora-1 and Aurora-3 respectively). Aurora-1 and Aurora-2 are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,401 of Sugen and in related patents and patent applications, e.g. EP 0 868 519 and EP 1 051 500.
For Aurora A there is increasing evidence that it is a novel proto-oncogene. Aurora A gene is amplified and transcript/protein is highly expressed in a majority of human tumor cell lines and primary colorectal, breast and other tumors. It has been shown that Aurora A overexpression leads to genetic instability shown by amplified centrosomes and significant increase in aneuploidy and transforms Rat1 fibroblasts and mouse NIH3T3 cells in vitro. Aurora A-transformed NIH3T3 cells grow as tumors in nude mice (Bischoff, J. R., and Plowman, G. D., Trends Cell Biol. 9 (1999) 454-459; Giet, R., and Prigent, C., J. Cell Sci. 112 (1999) 3591-3601; Nigg, E. A., Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol. 2 (2001) 21-32; Adams, R. R., et al., Trends Cell Biol. 11 (2001) 49-54). Moreover, amplification of Aurora A is associated with aneuploidy and aggressive clinical behavior (Sen, S., et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 94 (2002) 1320-1329) and amplification of its locus correlates with poor prognosis for patients with node-negative breast cancer (Isola, J. J., et al., Am. J. Pathology 147 (1995) 905-911). For these reasons it is proposed that Aurora A overexpression contributes to cancer phenotype by being involved in chromosome segregation and mitotic checkpoint control.
Human tumor cell lines depleted of Aurora A transcripts arrest in mitosis. Accordingly, the specific inhibition of Aurora kinase by selective inhibitors is recognized to stop uncontrolled proliferation, re-establish mitotic checkpoint control and lead to apoptosis of tumor cells. In a xenograft model, an Aurora inhibitor therefore slows tumor growth and induces regression (Harrington, E. A., et al., Nat. Med. 10 (2004) 262-267).
Low molecular weight inhibitors for protein kinases are widely known in the state of the art. For Aurora inhibition such inhibitors are based on i.e. quinazoline derivatives (e.g. WO 00/44728), pyrimidine derivatives (e.g. WO 03/077921) imidazole, oxazole and thiazole derivatives (e.g. WO 02/96905 or WO 04/005283).
Aurora kinase inhibitors on the basis of pyrazole derivatives are described e.g. in WO 02/22601; WO 02/22602; WO 02/22603; WO 02/22604; WO 02/22605; WO 02/22606; WO 02/22607; WO 02/22608; WO 02/50065; WO 02/50066; WO 02/057259; WO 02/059111; WO 02/062789; WO 02/066461; WO 02/068415 or WO 2005/002552.